Tino's Adventures of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox
is another Weekenders/DC crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot While visiting his mother's grave, Barry Allen, known as the Flash, is alerted to a break-in by Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, and Top at the Flash Museum. Defeating the Rogues, he discovers that they have been hired by his archenemy, Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thawne, as part of a plan to destroy Central City. With the help of the Justice League, Barry foils Thawne's plot, but Thawne's taunts over the death of his mother still haunt Barry as he departs. The next day, Barry wakes to discover that the world has radically changed: his powers are gone, his mother is alive, his wife Iris is married to a colleague, and the Justice League does not exist. Aquaman and his Atlantean forces have sunk most of Europe, while Wonder Woman has led the Amazons in conquering Great Britain, and both forces are now at war after an attempted alliance between them resulted in Wonder Woman murdering Aquaman's wife Mera, due to Mera discovering that Aquaman and Wonder Woman had a secret affair together and Mera confronting Wonder Woman herself. Cyborg has assembled a team to eliminate both parties and approaches Batman to join them, but his refusal leads the government to scrap the plan, and instead recruit pilot Hal Jordan to fly an alien spacecraft to bomb the Atlanteans. Barry visits Wayne Manor, but is attacked by Batman—who he realizes is not Bruce Wayne but his father Thomas; suspicious of Barry's statements, Batman breaks a few of his fingers. Barry eventually convinces Batman that Barry is in an alternate reality, where Bruce was killed by Joe Chill; which caused Thomas to become Batman, and Martha Wayne, driven mad by Bruce's death, to become the Joker and attack Thomas' business: the world's largest casino. Attempting to explain things to the elder Wayne, Barry retrieves his costume from his ring, but Professor Zoom's costume appears instead, causing Barry to believe Thawne is responsible for the timeline alteration. Barry convinces Batman to help him recreate the accident that gave him his powers, but the attempt fails and Barry is severely burned. In London, Steve Trevor attempts to extricate reporter Lois Lane, but is discovered by the Amazons and killed. The Amazons hunt down Lane, but she is rescued by the local resistance. Meanwhile, in the remains of Paris, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor are attacked and killed by Aquaman's forces while tracking the energy trail of Aquaman's new weapon, which is powered by the captive Captain Atom. At the Batcave, after realizing that his memories are changing, Barry asks Batman for help in recreating the accident again. The second attempt succeeds and Barry's powers are restored, but he discovers he cannot travel through time because Thawne is also using the Speed Force. Barry recruits more allies, beginning with an emaciated Superman, who is a prisoner of the U.S. Government after his ship crashed into Metropolis. With the aid of Batman and Cyborg, they liberate Superman, who is empowered by Earth's yellow sun for the first time and fends off the facility's security then flies off in fear and confusion. Barry collapses as his memories continue to change. Barry is taken to Billy Batson's home to recuperate, and learns that Jordan's attack has failed and that the final battle between the Amazons and Atlanteans has begun. Barry convinces the superheroes to help stop the war and they depart for Britain aboard Batman's jet, only to be shot down upon arrival. Batson and his siblings combine into Captain Thunder to fight Wonder Woman, while Barry, Cyborg and Batman occupy Aquaman. After killing Black Manta alongside Grifter, Batman is wounded by Ocean Master. Thawne reveals himself and after brutally beating Barry, explains that Barry himself is responsible for this alternate timeline: Barry traveled back in time to save his mother, fracturing the fabric of reality. Wonder Woman uses her lasso to force Captain Thunder back into Batson and kills him; Superman returns but cannot save Cyborg from Aquaman. Wonder Woman faces Aquaman, with both declaring an intention to fix things their way. Aquaman remotely detonates Captain Atom with a ray. As the explosion tears across the landscape, Thawne declares his intention to keep Barry in this reality to kill him, but he is then killed by Batman. The dying Batman urges Barry to run, and gives him a letter addressed to his son. Barry races back in time and stops his earlier self but again fractures time, creating another alternate timeline. Barry awakens at his desk and finds that reality is apparently back to normal. After spending a moment with Iris at his mother's grave, Barry visits Bruce Wayne to tell him about everything that occurred. Barry gives Bruce the letter from his father, and Wayne thanks him. Barry then runs off. In a post-credits scene, a Boom Tube opens in space above Earth and a horde of Parademons emerges. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Oak, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, The Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Aisling, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, The Mean Girls Gang (The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Megan, Shreeky, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, and Aya Kanazawa), Attila and Hun, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Percival C. McLeach, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Weekenders/DC crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:DC crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers